


The Queen of Self-control

by Obsidiana402



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Paris. Miranda’s iron control is one of her most important weapons, but sometimes, even the Ice Queen loses her temper when challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: Peetsden and Firebird93

Jacqueline Follet was a keen observer. The ability to read people's moods and inclinations was one of the reasons for a very successful career. According to her experience, one could get an amazing amount of information just looking for the right signs ― a slight blink that indicates doubt, rigid shoulders that betray tension or even the tone of voice, which, combined with the overt facial expression, would reveal a liar or a manipulator.

In her opinion, social gatherings were a vast observation field able to provide valuable research material. At the very beginning of her professional career, she learned to take advantage of her special skill, using those precious observations at the right moment. Never once did she feel bad for using her personal talent to further her career; after all, why should she feel guilty for using a competency to achieve a goal? Isn't that what everybody does when in any sort of job ― give some use to their own potential? Well, she wouldn't waste such an advantage, especially because it worked.

Of course, some people were immune to her scrutiny. Those rare individuals were as much a matter of investigation as a personal challenge. They were few, but each one of them was able to evoke in Jacqueline a very ambiguous reaction. For one part she deeply admired those who mastered the art of self-control; for another she just loved to watch them, waiting for a lapse, for an opportunity to see the masks fall to the ground. Tonight all the elements were aligned ― a room full of powerful people ready to play their games and for her personal delight, she was paying very close attention to the biggest challenge she ever met: Miranda Priestly.

As she had for the last ten years, Jacqueline was attending Runway's annual benefit, ignoring that just a few months ago the silver-haired woman had mercilessly buried her aspirations to occupy the editor's desk. Truth be told, she never understood what exactly happened on that strange day.

In just a few short hours, in the middle of Paris Fashion week, Miranda had somehow convinced Irv Ravitz to abandon any intentions of replacing her, offering in the process a very lucrative partnership to the woman who tried to take her place. The change of plans was unexpected but not necessarily unpleasant and Jacqueline was satisfied in her new position beside James Holt.

Even if she didn't harbor feelings of revenge toward the woman, Jacqueline couldn't get rid of her displeasure at seeing her so full of herself, attracting all eyes in the room. The simple truth was that since they met almost two decades ago, they couldn't tolerate each other, mostly for professional reasons. Their paths always crossed in a very wrong way, and one never missed the opportunity to annoy the other.

For nearly twenty years Jacqueline tried to find a soft spot, a weakness or even a slight sign that Miranda Priestly was at least human. The only occasion she managed a glimpse of some fragility happened five years ago during a meeting interrupted by some hysterical assistant, who practically screamed that one of the editor's daughters had broken a wrist. For a second, the woman's mask slipped, only to be replaced by a determined expression, as she excused herself and left.

And there she was again, with her impeccable manners and that infuriating false smile, commanding everyone in the room. Jacqueline walked among the guests, arms locked with James Holt, slowly approaching the fashion queen to offer their usual compliments. Her assistant, a petite blonde that didn't mask her anxiety, was constantly whispering something in Miranda's ears, attracting Jacqueline's curiosity. Was it possible that the editor couldn't even remember the guests' names? Well, Jacqueline certainly couldn't, so it would make perfect sense to have some to help in case she was ever the center of attention instead of Miranda.

At the moment, the editor's attention was focused on one of the most prominent board members and his very much younger wife. The woman seemed mesmerized by Miranda and Jacqueline rolled her eyes to see Miranda be revered as if she were some kind of deity.

Looking around, she noted Nigel Kipling and a slightly familiar woman approaching them with polite smiles on their faces. Nigel was no doubt still disappointed at being replaced by Jacqueline, sacrificed in Miranda's successful attempt to keep her position as Runway editor. It was no secret they were old friends and even after the "Paris incident" he remained loyal to Miranda, making everyone ask what kind of deal had been struck between them.

Actually, the rumors spreading across the fashion word attested to the fact that Nigel and Miranda couldn't be on better terms. According to the minions, the fashion queen was doing everything in her power to prove how much Nigel's loyalty would be rewarded in the future, making him her untouchable right hand.

With undisguised disdain, he didn't stop as he crossed paths with James and Jacqueline, chivalrously guiding his companion in Miranda's direction. And then, suddenly, as if some deity heard Jacqueline prayers, she saw what she had been looking for for two decades ― a single and almost imperceptible gesture, a soft nod and an unbelievable sincere smile.

Miranda Priestly was looking at the very beautiful brunette on Nigel's arm as if she were the only person in the room. The young woman offered her a glass of champagne, which Miranda accepted with a delicate bowing of her head after exchanging air kisses. Looking closer, Jacqueline had the impression that something was said at the brunette's left ear, as the editor took longer than usual to break contact.

Jacqueline's mind raced as she tried to remember the girl's name along with some clue as to who she was. In the couple of minutes they exchanged pleasantries, Miranda seemed easy, almost relaxed in her company, even making the young woman smile more than once.

Nigel held the brunette with affection, but not intimacy, which was not a surprise, as everyone knew that he was gay. The young woman's face was unguarded as she talked to Miranda, smiling and even touching the dragon lady's forearms from time to time.

She kept watching the scene and, for the first time, she saw something breach those ice walls. Miranda Priestly was smiling and allowing touches in a public place, apparently not bothered by being seen flirting with a woman half her age. Jacqueline had seen that look on many occasions, in the eyes of dozens of people. It couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was: the most pure and simple love. It would be beautiful if the person in question were not Jacqueline's nemesis. The only remaining question was if it was the beginning of something or if they were already lovers.

Turning her face to her partner, she asked in a light tone, "James, darling, who is that girl?"

Engaged in conversation with two models who were desperately trying to force their way to the top of the business, he absently turned in the direction she was pointing.

"Who?"

"The one talking to Miranda as if they were long time friends."

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Oh, that's her former assistant, the one who left in Paris. You heard the gossip. She was the nicest person in that office and her name is Andy, if I recall."

Already interested in the story, Jacqueline listened with attention as he accessed his memories about the woman. According to him, she was Miranda's assistant for almost a year, but left in strange circumstances at the end of Paris Fashion Week. The most curious thing was that Miranda didn't punish the girl, offering instead a recommendation such that Andy was hired by a local newspaper. This particular piece of information made Jacqueline even more intrigued.

"What an interesting story, my dear." James attention was already focused on another guest, so he didn't see the scene unfolding right behind his back.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow as the brunette smiled once more, kissing Miranda's cheeks softly before crossing the room, heading for the far wall where some of Runway's employees were gathered. Her eyes followed the young woman, noting how beautiful and well-proportioned she was. It was no secret that Miranda's taste was impeccable, but this time she excelled. Jacqueline imagined how pleasant it would be to have all those curves burning under her touch and, in the meantime, melt the Ice Queen's self-control.

Suddenly, the tedious function seemed less so, as Jacqueline realized that right in front of her was a perfect opportunity to take on Miranda Priestly.

The opponents were settled on their marks and in between them stood the prize: Andrea Sachs.

….

It was hard to believe that just a year ago she was nothing more than Miranda's second assistant, following her around this very same room. Gone were the long nights spent one step behind the editor, whispering people's names while the fashion icon did her triumphal half hour appearance, just to leave the crowd of admirers and haters waiting for the next opportunity to approach their queen.

Fortunately, a year could make a lot of difference in someone's life and Andy was glad to feel removed from it all. In the past, the parties had been a constant source of tension, considering the nature of her job and the pressure of Miranda's high expectations. Tonight, she was just a guest, performing her social duty as a member of New York press, very well protected on the arm of her most faithful and handsome friend.

Well, truth be told she was more than a guest, at least for one very special person. Looking across the room, she shivered once her eyes locked with the blue ones of her secret date, no one less than the gorgeous, sexy, talented editor in chief of Runway magazine.

To everyone around them, they were nothing more than former co-workers, even if a few people were very aware of Miranda's soft spot for the brunette. Of course, most of them just assumed the editor's preference was just a reflection of Andy's dedication to work, as long as she matched the very high standards of others, such as Nigel or Emily.

Very often people would be right in their assumptions, but not on this case. Tonight, nothing could change the fact that Miranda and Andrea were ready to take an important step that hopefully would change their lives forever. Later, they would finally be alone, enjoying each other's company and forgetting, at least for a few hours, about the many things that had kept them apart until now: divorce battles, the vicious press, their consuming jobs and, most importantly, their desire to involve the twins in the process.

Andy smiled, thinking about the three girls that had stolen the biggest piece of her heart in such a short time. Smirking at one of Nigel's astute observations about how unfashionable some guests could be, she kept walking in Miranda's direction, feeling a delicious anticipation settle in her belly. Her date was more stunning than ever, charming everyone around her even if her attention was, most of the time, focused on Andy's eyes. Looking back, the young woman remembered with deep affection the events that brought them to this point.

Six months ago, the last edition of Paris Fashion Week proved to be a life changing event for some very important people in Andy's life. For her good friend Nigel it meant the loss of a big dream, buried in the middle of the dispute for the editor's chair. For Emily, it was a chance of a promotion once Miranda recognized her skills, mainly after Andy's personal intervention.

Without a doubt, Paris was a long week, replete with twists of fate. In the moment she left that car and threw her phone in the fountain, she simultaneously faced endings and beginnings.

Andy recognized the confusion regarding her feelings at the same time, when she found Miranda patiently waiting for her upon her return to the hotel, ready to pack her bags and fly to New York without looking back. On that amazing night her world turned upside down when they didn't just settle their differences, but confessed their mutual feelings.

Back in New York, as she dealt with an empty apartment and a new job, Andy was more than happy to accept Miranda's dating invitations, with the solemn promise to give them a chance to explore their feelings and maybe pursue a permanent union. Even though both women were anxious to experience a complete relationship, the complications that followed Paris, especially those concerning Miranda's divorce, were not as easy to ignore.

The press, which turned the Priestly women's house to hell for almost three months, was a huge obstacle, stealing precious moments from them. Their desires were, unfortunately, interrupted by fear, during a divorce that turned into a real nightmare. For months, Stephen called up all available weapons to take more money than he deserved, only to be shot down after a scandal involving not one, but two of his hidden lovers.

Both women were more than happy to make some easy money by talking to the press about Stephen's antics. What no one would ever guess was how Miranda could be as vicious as anyone when someone dared to discuss her daughters. Stephen paid a high price and, finally, with the divorce no longer in their way, they were free to express their deep feelings.

To Andy's surprise, despite their endless problems, the five months of slow courting were the most fulfilling and romantic of her life. Miranda was not just a very considerate partner, but also quite observant of Andy's needs. Her efforts and gestures showed the young woman how cherished she was. According to Miranda, this was the first time she was truly in love, so she would be certain to make the most of the experience, dedicating the same passion to the relationship she put into everything that was truly important. No complaints were heard from Andy about that.

For months, there were romantic dinners, long phone calls, lovely flowers delivered, considerate gifts and sweet mornings spent in the twins' company. Patiently building their bond, they waited for the right moment, even if their bodies were screaming for consummation. On many nights, especially in the last couple of months, it became almost impossible to part after so many hours together, or turn off the phone, wishing to continue whispering sweet promises. Tonight their patience would finally be rewarded.

Andy's heart beat faster in her chest as she approached the woman she loved, melting at the tender smile exclusively directed at her. Their lips, longing to express their needs, lingered for a long moment on each other's cheeks, ignoring the watching eyes around them. A whisper, soft as a lover's caress, provoked the most delicious shivers all over Andy's body.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, darling. You're so beautiful tonight. It's a shame I still can't have you by my side on these occasions."

Smiling sweetly at her partner, Andy indulged in a light caress along Miranda's forearm. "I'm glad to be here in any capacity, even if I can hardly wait to have you all to myself. Tell me, how long do I have to wait?"

Miranda sipped from her glass, hiding a secret smile. "Let me get rid of these vultures and in an hour I'm all yours." Looking deeply into Andy's eyes, she added mischievously, "And I'll have you all to myself for the weekend."

It was hard to resist the urge to steal a kiss from those luscious lips, but she had waited so long that an hour seemed a small price to pay if the prize was an entire weekend in Miranda's arms. Leaving Miranda to perform her social duty, she looked around, spotting some old friends.

Emily and Serena were wonderful entertainment, both of them eager to know everything about Andy's new job, but even if the conversation was lovely, they were also working and half an hour later, she found herself alone again.

Heading for one of the many balconies that surrounded the room, she crossed through the double doors, inhaling the refreshing cold air. The veranda was large and decorated with a beautiful garden. For a few minutes she just touched some flowers while she appreciated the view. Lost in thoughts of Miranda and in the night sky, she didn't feel the presence behind her.

"Such a pleasant night, don't you agree?"

Briefly startled at the voice so close to her ears, Andy took an instinctive step back. Looking at the source of the comment, she was surprised to find Jacqueline Follet beside her, resting her hands on the railing.

Andy nodded, but offered no comment. She was not in the mood to chat with one of Miranda's most notorious enemies, but she wouldn't be rude without a good reason. So she just stood there, still admiring her surroundings. With luck the woman would take a quick look around and go back to the party. Andy's hopes were frustrated when the soft tone of Jacqueline's voice broke the silence once again.

"A beautiful night, with a breathtaking view."

Andy frowned discreetly at the velvet tone. She couldn't imagine that Jacqueline talked to everyone in that blatantly seductive way.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Your name is Andy, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Jacqueline Follet."

Andy was surprised for a moment, so it took her two seconds to react to the hand extended in her direction. Blinking fast to gather her thoughts, she also offered her hand, smiling politely. "Oh! It´s nice to meet you too, Ms. Follet."

Jacqueline touched Andy's forearm, closing the distance between their bodies. "Call me Jacqueline, please." Looking at the younger woman's eyes and lips, she added, "Unfortunately, on the few occasions we've met, you were always so absorbed attending to your former boss' needs that we didn't have the opportunity to talk, but I must confess that you have always intrigued me."

Andy tilted her head curiously, trying to figure why exactly this particular woman would be flirting with her. Jacqueline Follet was notorious for seduction and always interested in what potential partners could offer. She seemed to chase men and women based on the size of their bank accounts and their social position. Given that, it made no sense why Andy, of all people, would be the one to catch her attention.

Totally tongue tied, Andy just looked at her, trying to imagine how she could excuse herself without making a scene.

Jacqueline appeared to be not in the least discouraged or put off by the young woman's silent scrutiny. "I know your Miranda and I were not on the best terms while you worked for her, so I can only imagine what you must have heard about me."

Still not understanding this interaction, Andy smiled politely, intending to escape as soon as possible. "Oh, no. Actually, I never once heard Miranda say anything about you."

Andy did not feel bad for lying, after all, she wouldn't repeat all the nasty things Miranda said every single time Jacqueline's name was mentioned. But Jacqueline seemed surprised.

"It didn't escape me that you looked quite comfortable with each other a few moments ago. I find it rather curious that Miranda of all people would be so interested in pursuing friendships with former employees."

Andy's nostrils flared, but she controlled her temper. "Sorry, Ms. Follet, but I'm not following the direction of this conversation. Is there something specific you want to know?"

"No, I believe I already have the information I need. I have no intention of ascertaining if you and Miranda are lovers. I'm here for personal reasons and not to talk about her."

"And may I ask what would be those reasons?"

Tilting her head to the side, she looked Andy up and down, until the young woman felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Well, you know, you caught my attention the first time I saw you and, seeing you here tonight provided the chance I needed to approach you."

Andy's embarrassment was palpable, but it only seemed to encourage the other woman. Approaching, Jacqueline brought a hand up to thread through brunette locks, delicately touching them. "You're a wonderful prize, cherie, so young and beautiful. A cold-hearted bitch like Miranda will never be enough for you. You can have so much more if you're so attracted to power."

Andy eyes widened as the hand nestling in her hair moved at such speed that she couldn't react. Before she realized, her head was abruptly grabbed and Jacqueline's lips covered her mouth. She tried in vain to push the woman back, but her body was pressed against the wall. The entire action took less than 20 seconds, but it was enough to make Andy furious at being abused in the such an outrageous manner.

When she figured out a way to push Jacqueline back, the woman gave her the most predatory of the smiles, looking at someone out of Andy's sight. She didn't need to turn, because her body already knew they were not alone anymore and that the blue eyes of the woman she loved had witnessed the entire scene.

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas: Peetsden and Firebird93.  
> A/N: Here it goes second chapter! I’m sorry it took forever to finish it, but 2014 was a difficult year to me. I hope you still enjoy it!

Chapter 2

 

Miranda’s self-control was one of her most powerful weapons and she was proud to say her personal fortress was almost impenetrable, at least when it came to strangers. Of course, contrary to popular belief, her heart was not made of ice and it could melt, especially in the face of fear, rage, or despair. Fortunately, she was proud to say, those states of mind were a rare occurrence.  
Her composure was the result of her upbringing. In her life, there were very few occasions or people capable of shaking the foundations of this very well built castle. When she was young, the first person to cross those barriers was her father, a stern English professor who used to push his two daughters’ emotional limits to the edge, with the sole purpose of making them strong in facing life’s challenges.  
His educational system definitely worked, both for Miranda and her older sister ― the only living person able to best Miranda in a good argument. Until a few months ago the editor was plenty convinced that no one, other than those two family members, would ever be able to disturb her balance; after all, a long line of individuals had failed in their attempts to unsettle her strong disposition, including two former husbands and countless business associates.  
Cassidy and Caroline were, obviously, not exactly an exception, as they were very well protected inside the fortress and not outside of it. Her girls were her own flesh and blood, so breaking the walls did not apply in this case. For the rest of mankind, any attempt to subvert her will would be arduous and the chances of success almost nil.  
No one had ever succeeded – until a beautiful young brunette invaded her heart with no mercy, tearing down all the barricades as if they were made of tissue paper and not of iron.  
With Andrea, she learned a few important and astonishing facts about her own life. On top of the unexpected self-revelations came the understanding that loving someone without restraint would necessitate pulling down her cherished walls. Discovering that was both terrifying and – once she became certain the other woman wouldn’t use her own power against Miranda—liberating.  
When Andrea realized she was inside the fortress, she took each step with infinite care and respect, protecting the treasures she found with so much love and dedication that Miranda decided to keep her inside as long as she could. Since Andrea entered her life, every corner of her inner sanctuary was decorated with the most beautiful and exhilarating garden.  
Tonight her beloved princess was more stunning than ever, attracting the greedy eyes of men and women as Nigel escorted her around the room. Miranda could hardly look away, longing to be free at last to fulfill her deepest desires. For months she had been forced to wait, denying her needs, mostly because her delusional ex-husband imagined he could mess with her life and get away with it.  
What Stephen could never guess was how expendable he would become once Miranda discovered what she had been missing: the feeling of being cherished every minute of her existence. If Miranda had only known what was waiting for her in Andrea’s arms, Stephen would have been gone sooner, taking with him his endless complaints and low self-esteem.  
If she had had any idea how amazing it felt to be loved by such a wonderful woman, she wouldn’t have lost so much precious time. Gone were the exhausting discussions and the long nights spent alone in her bed because a lover resented her career or lack of time. Men were easily influenced by her aura of power, but once married, they were put off by the lack of a submissive wife under their roof.  
Her beautiful girl, on the contrary, was not easily impressed by the perfect, untouchable Fashion Queen, instead loving the many imperfections she recognized in the woman. Andrea was quite understanding when it came to Miranda’s tight schedule, and very often, at the end of the worst days, Miranda would find a hot bath and a glass of wine waiting for her, as Andrea often led the conversation, avoiding distressing topics. Most of the time, Miranda could hardly believe her luck.  
Right now Miranda was getting impatient as the line of people wanting to kotow to her was keeping Andrea away from her touch, even though the brown eyes she loved never left hers, warming Miranda’s longing heart. Fortunately, Nigel was using his privileged position to ignore the supplicants and bring the young woman along with him.  
Not caring in the least as to who could be watching, the editor offered an open smile to her beloved, a gesture of intimacy that would certainly be noted by anyone looking for the right clues. As the public figure she was, Miranda intended to announce their relationship to the world in a few days, preventing scandals that could compromise her position.  
Tonight, though, her professional duties wouldn’t ruin her wonderful mood. At the townhouse, everything was prepared for their arrival and she intended to enjoy Andrea’s company with a romantic dinner, followed by what she hoped would be a passionate night showing her partner how cherished she really was.  
When Andrea finally came to her, they exchanged a few words for a couple of minutes, even though Miranda was aware of the inquisitive eyes lingering on them. The worst of the scrutiny burning the editor’s skin was coming from no one less than the odious Jacqueline Follet, who was no doubt seeking any information she could use against Miranda.  
From the moment the brunette left her side, those envious eyes followed Andrea everywhere, evoking in Miranda a primal feeling of possessiveness. When the young woman exited the double doors out onto one of the balconies, the snake followed her, oblivious of Miranda’s scrutiny. The editor excused herself, already warning her assistant that she would leave in a few minutes. Of course, no one stopped her as she crossed the room with determined steps, closing the balcony doors behind her.  
Once outside, Miranda was not surprised to see Jacqueline making a cheap pass at a petrified Andrea. The snake had cornered her partner and was touching her hair! The blood in the editor’s veins boiled when that same filthy hand dared to pull the brunette’s head down for a forced kiss and then had the audacity to offer Miranda a smile once she realized her actions had been witnessed.  
Miranda was not strong enough to see her sweet Andrea being grabbed as if she hadn’t any importance or to ignore those brown eyes filling with tears, once she realized Miranda was watching her. In two long strides the editor was between the two women, shielding Andrea’s body from any more unwanted contact.  
When Miranda noted blood on her partner’s lips, her self-control vanished. Before any lies could be voiced, Miranda turned in fury as her hands acted of their own volition, pushing the odious woman against a wall. Jacqueline flinched as if expecting a slap, but what happened was even more surprising.  
In an act of pure rage and without saying a single word, Miranda took one of the many flowerpots used to decorate the railing and dumped all its contents ― plant, soil, and dirty water ― on Jacqueline’s head and dress. Andrea’s shocked gasp was the only sound echoing between them as the astonished woman looked down at the unbelievable result of Miranda’s action.  
Staring deeply into Jacqueline’s eyes with a murderous glare, Miranda murmured, “Darling, Roy is already waiting for us in front of the building. You go first and I’ll join you in a moment. I need to exchange a few words with Miss Follet.”  
Cleary worried at what could happen, Andrea put a trembling hand on the editor’s shoulder. “Miranda, please, come with me. Honey, let it go.”  
Jacqueline’s face was a mix of anger and disbelief. “Are you out of your mind? What do you think you’re doing? Look at my dress! You’ll pay for this, Miranda!”  
Miranda leaned in close to her face and snarled, “How dare you threaten me after assaulting my partner like an animal in heat! Tell me, you idiot, how would you like to have your name in every gossip column of every filthy tabloid in the world?”  
Jacqueline took only a few seconds to regain her natural arrogant attitude. “You’re very sure of yourself, trying to intimidate me while you’re hanging around with a woman half your age and worse, a former assistant.”  
Miranda offered her a feral smile. “Well, in this case I would like to inform you that in a minute, I’ll cross that room full of New York high society members, hand in hand with said woman, giving them a lot talk to about, while you will still be here, thinking of a way to escape without being seen. The worst that could happen for me would be that everyone realizes that I was able to attract and be loved by a beautiful young woman.”  
Grabbing Jacqueline’s wrist roughly, she added, “Tomorrow, before a single hack journalist dreams about writing a word, I’ll go public with my relationship with Andrea. And I’m sure the tabloid press would love to know the details of a very ridiculous story about a crazy middle-aged fashionista who likes to harass women, regardless of their relationship status.”  
Jacqueline pulled her arm free and took a step back, but despite the dangerous gleam in her dark eyes, remained silent.  
Miranda turned to Andrea and her eyes softened at the sad look in her partner’s eyes. Offering her hand, she took a step closer, smiling when the other woman promptly accepted her touch. “Are you ready to go?”  
Andrea seemed detached and insecure, and Miranda’s heart clenched, thinking that her plans for the night were now compromised. They should leave now, so they could talk and Miranda could assuage any worries Andrea might have. She cast a last venomous glance at the despicable creature.  
“If you ever touch her again, you’ll face consequences that a simple bath won’t solve.”  
Pulling the young woman along, she crossed to the balcony doors, ignoring the heavy silence around them. With proud strides, she led her darling through the ballroom and out to the car, for the first time in her life not caring that her face was an open book.  
………  
Even in the private security of Miranda’s car, Andy was having a hard time controlling her shaking hands.  
The first signs of a headache were making themselves known and a new flood of tears ran down her face. To her immense relief, Miranda held her, kissing her forehead as she wiped away hot tears.  
“It’s all right now, Andrea. You’re safe. I won’t ever let that woman approach you again. I’ll ruin her if she tries.”  
Looking up into concerned blue eyes, Andy sobbed pitifully. “I’m so, so sorry, Miranda. She took me entirely by surprise.”  
The arms around the brunette tightened as Miranda tried to reassure her lover. “You have nothing to apologize for, darling. I was watching her as she approached you like the predator she is. The moment I realized her intentions, I followed you, so I had the displeasure of witnessing the entire scene. Actually, I should have been faster; maybe I could have prevented her actions.”  
Nuzzling Andrea’s temple, the editor murmured. “I knew she was planning something and I should have stopped her. I’m sorry.”  
Andy closed her eyes, absorbing Miranda’s body heat. She felt cold and tired. “It’s hardly your fault, Miranda.”  
Accepting the comfort of Miranda’s arms, she hid her face in the crook of the other woman’s neck as her emotions overflowed ― anger and humiliation echoing in her heart. At first, she has been terrified at the prospect of being rejected by Miranda, in case the older woman had misunderstood the situation, but fortunately, their relationship was built from the beginning on love and mutual trust.  
When Miranda’s hands caressed her neck, Andy hissed. Concerned, the editor took the young woman’s head in her hands. “Are you hurt?”  
“No. I was more angry and scared than hurt when she grabbed my hair and neck. The skin is just too sensitive and she probably scratched me in her very poor attempt to kiss me.”  
Miranda cupped Andy’s face, looking closer at her bruised lips and the red marks covering her neck. “You have blood on your lips and an ugly scratch on your neck! I’ll have the driver go back so I can kill that woman!”  
Kissing Miranda’s lips, Andy shook her head and hugged her even tighter. “No, please, let’s forget it happened. I just want to go home, hold you, and pretend it didn't happen, okay?”  
Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the editor held her lover again. “I feel I am somehow responsible for what happened. Jacqueline Follet always had the ability to evoke the worst in me and, of course, she would not miss an opportunity like that. She had no right to touch you, my dear.”  
They were silent for a while, as Andy’s tears subsided. “I still can’t believe it! What was that woman thinking, grabbing me like that? What’s the matter with her?”  
“Well, Jacqueline always overestimated her own appeal. She probably imagined that you would find her company more attractive than mine.”  
Andy shuddered. “Not in a thousand years! It just sickens me that I didn’t anticipate her actions. I was so shocked when I felt her hands on me that it took a few seconds to react and after that I was just too afraid that you would misjudge the scene and leave me.”  
“Never, darling. You know I trust you with my life. From the moment you entered that room, I watched every step you took, so it was natural that I followed her the moment I realized her intentions.”  
They were silent for a long moment, just basking in the warmth and safety of being in each other’s arms.  
Suddenly, Andy released a soft gasp and chuckled, remembering the scene. “I can’t believe you dumped that vase on her head. Jesus! I never imagined you doing such a thing!”  
“Neither did I. I just lost my mind when I saw her hands on you. I don’t know how I managed not to strangle her for daring to touch what’s mine!”  
Closing her eyes, Miranda pursed her lips nodded, ashamed of her outburst. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t refer to you like that. You’re not an object to be possessed, but I felt outraged that she would touch you like that.”  
Andy smiled softly as her hand caressed Miranda’s face. “Hey, look at me.”  
When blues eyes locked with hers, Andy whispered in a very intimate tone, “You’re right; I’m all yours and you’re so, so sexy when you’re jealous.”  
Smirking, Miranda rose one sculpted eyebrow. “Is that so?”  
Andy just smiled and kissed Miranda’s perfect lips.  
…….  
Once inside the townhouse, hands still entwined, they stopped in the foyer, contemplating each other with some anxiety. Bringing Andrea’s right hand to her lips, Miranda looked deeply into the beautiful eyes of the woman she loved. “Are you sure this is all right? I know we made a lot of plans for his weekend, but we can wait if you need some time.”  
Taking a step closer, the young woman admired Miranda’s features and pushed her signature silver lock from her forehead. “No, my love, we won’t let a bad situation ruin our plans, because that was her intent and I will feel even worse. You’re all I need to make it better, because, no matter what, I always feel safe and happy in your arms.”  
Miranda’s arms encircled a narrow waist, as Andrea’s warm fingers caressed her neck in a delicious soothing rhythm before entwining in her hair. This was one of Miranda’s favorite things about their relationship ― the easy intimacy, which made her wish to be in these arms for the rest of her life.  
Curling her lips in a mischievous smile, Miranda moved closer to her love, pitching her voice into the seductive tone that always excited her partner. “Just so you know, I have a wonderful meal waiting for us in the kitchen. Perfect gentlewoman that I am, I planned to offer you an intimate dinner, only to seduce you later and convince you to spend the entire weekend in my bed.”  
Andy’s bright smile made her heart beat even faster, as smooth arms curled around Miranda’s shoulders, bringing their chests fully together. “You know what? I’d love to have dinner later, just to regain my strength, but right now, I want to see this bed and forget that anyone else touched me tonight.”  
Those words were enough to heat the blood in Miranda’s veins. “You’re mine and all I want is to lose control in your arms.” Miranda smiled into their first kiss of many that evening would produce. 

The End


End file.
